


Regional Manger Dwight Schrute

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [30]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, top dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Did you need me for anything else Regional Manager Dwight Schrute?" Jim asked with an innocent smile.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Regional Manger Dwight Schrute

**Author's Note:**

> More smut?! Yes.This time it's bottom Jim and Regional Manger Dwight.   
> Also all surfaces were disinfected I feel like that should be mentioned in all smut fics.

"Jim, can you come in my office?" Dwight asked, standing at the doorway. Jim shrugged at Pam, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows and smiled at her before walking into Dwight's office, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

"What can I do for you Dwight?" Jim asked, sitting down on the chair in front of Dwight's desk. "Well it has come to my attention that as manager you don't come in here nearly enough to come and kiss me" Dwight said with a smile on his face. 

Jim shook his head and grinned as he made his way over to Dwight's side of the desk and kissed him. "Is that better?" Jim asked, pulling back and sitting against the desk. "It's a start" Dwight said, spreading his legs as he looked up at Jim with an expression that Jim knew so well. 

Jim let his eyes trail from Dwight's legs to the slight bulge in his pants, and back up to Dwight's face that had a smirk on it as he bracketed both of Jim's legs with his thighs. "Did you need me for anything else Regional Manager Dwight Schrute?" Jim asked with an innocent smile. 

"Hmm maybe I do Assistant to The Regional Manager Jim Halpert" Dwight replied with his head cocked to the side. "And what's that?" Jim asked crossing his arms over his chest and raising his brows, as he tried to hide his smirk. Dwight reached his hands up to uncross Jim's arms and took Jim's hands in his. 

"I think you know" Dwight whispered as he looked up at Jim. "I don't know if I do" Jim replied, pushing Dwight in his chair further back so that he could straddle Dwight. "I think you're getting the general idea" Dwight said, letting his head be tilted back as Jim pressed insistent kisses on his neck and jaw, while holding onto Dwight by the shoulders. 

Jim smirked as he reached forward to kiss his husband on the lips. Dwight's lips fell open as he let Jim kiss him, pressing his lips gently on top of Dwight's. "Jim" Dwight moaned, as Jim lightly rocked his hips on top of Dwight's. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jim felt the drag of Dwight's cock as it rocked into him. Jim lifted himself up, let himself feel the girth of Dwight's cock until it was just the tip inside of Jim. Dwight rubbed a soothing pattern over Jim's hip as he sank himself down and let out a grunt when the tip of Dwight's cock hit his prostrate. 

"You look so good Jim" Dwight said, taking his hand and smoothing Jim's hair that was loosing it's styled look as he continued to ride Dwight. Jim moaned and clenched onto Dwight, causing the other man to grunt. 

Dwight pressed his hands on both sides of Jim's hips and made him stop moving. "What's wrong?" Jim asked panting from the exertion. "I'm going to move you for a second, okay?" Dwight tilting Jim's head up to make sure he was looking at Dwight. Jim nodded with parted lips and let himself be moved however Dwight wanted him to be moved. 

Dwight lifted them both out of his seat and put Jim onto the edge of the desk. He positioned Jim's legs so that they were on either side of his waist, allowing him to get deeper into Jim and causing Jim to let out a broken moan. 

"Dwight" Jim quietly called out, Dwight ducked his head down to kiss Jim as he started to thrust into Jim. Jim reached up to wrap his arms around Dwight and moan into his mouth from each thrust. "I love you" Jim said as his prostate is pounded into repeatedly from Dwight's thick cock. "I love you too Jim" Dwight replies, reaching in-between them to jerk Jim off as he feels his orgasm impending. 

Dwight presses his forehead against Jim's as he catches his breath after coming. Jim lets out a breathless chuckle and pecks Dwight on the lips. "Was that all you needed me for Mr. Schrute?" Jim asked with a light chuckle. "Yes that's all Mr. Halpert" Dwight replies with a grin, ducking down to kiss Jim again.


End file.
